fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ja chcę do McDonalda
Odcinek 11 The Shoping Time Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Uczestnicy zobaczyli Primarkt który jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazł się w Chicago. Oczywiście to nie myło na pokaz. Drużyny zrobiły zakupy. Po tych zakupach znowu wygrali Wydawający Sknerzy. Ale nie możemy zapomnieć że przed zadaniem z gry dzięki Sadie i Lindsay jak to powiedział Ivan i zaraz po tym się wycofał. Jednak to nie był koniec eliminacji w tym odcinku. Gdy w ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Sadie w drużynie została ich tylko 9. Co się wydarzy dzisiaj?Oglądajcie najdziwniejszy odcinek The Shoping Time!!! Restauracja '''Artur: '''Ech ciężko widzę naszą przyszłość. '''Brooke: '''No ja też 2 eliminacje jednego dnia. '''Cody: '''No już tyle osób porzegnaliśmy ciekawe czy ktoś jeszcze zadebiutuje? '''Chris: Skąd wiedziałeś Cody? Cody: 'Nie wiem tak strzelałem. '''Chris: '''Powitajcie ludzie Vere! '''Vera: '''Witajcie . '''Alejandro: '''Cześć słodka. '''Brooke: '''Czy nie zapomniałeś że już masz dziewczyne! '''Alejandro: '''Przepraszam. '''Vera: '''Więc będę Spokojną Zakupoholiczką tak? '''Artur: '''Właśnie! '''Vera: '''Ok ale wiecie że tu nawet jest fajnie '''Ezekiel: '''Jesteś bardzo ładna. '''Vera: '''O dziękuje a ty bardzo miły. '''Ezekiel: '''Nie ma za co. '''Vera: '''Hi, hi. '''Brooke: '''Pamiętaj mam cię na oku! Główny Plac '''Courtney: '''Znowu wygraliśmy o tak! '''Heather: '''No rozkręamy się! '''Gwen: '''O tak Sknery górą '''Tyler: '''Ej ludzie mam wiadomość! '''Trent: '''Co się stało! '''Tyler: '''Jest nowa osoba w Zakupoholikach! '''Duncan: '''Jak się nazywa? '''Tyler: '''Piękna Vera! '''Noah: '''Ja wolę moją Eve! '''Eva: '''I tak ma być! '''Noah: '''Dobrze tak będzie. '''Tyler: '''Vera jakie piękne imię. '''Trent: '''Colo zakochałeś się w niej! '''Tyler: '''Nie....to znaczy .... może .... yyy. '''Duncan: '''Dobra nie tłumacz nam się. '''Sierra: '''Jej jakie to słodkie. '''Tyler: '''Szkoda że nie jest z nami w drużynie. '''Heather: '''No było by super! '''Courtney: '''Ale musimy sobie radzić jak jest. '''Beth: '''Ludzie nie czuje się zbyt dobrze. '''Gwen: '''O to wygląda na zapalenie płuc. '''Heather: '''Idź się lepiej kuruj dziewczyno. '''Beth: '''Dziękuje wam khe,khe. '''Eva: '''Jest coraz gorzej. '''Noah: '''No nie możemy przegrać. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idźcie do działu restauracyjnego. Dział restauralny '''Chris: '''Ja wiecie tutaj w naszym superhalimarketowej jest 124 restauracji. '''Lindsay: '''Jej nie umiem do tylu liczyć. '''LeShawna: '''I co w związku z tym. '''Chris: '''Musicie znaleźć tu Mc'Donald '''Vera: '''Yyy ale to chyba nie możliwe. '''Brooke: '''To jest możliwe ale super trudnę. '''Alejandro: '''Ok nie gadajmy tylko poszukajmy tego Mc'Donalda. '''Artur: '''Chodźmy w tą stronę. '''Eva: '''Jak oni idą w tą to my idźmy w przeciwną! ''u Spokojnych Zakupoholików '''Geoff: '''Jak mamy znaleźć ten Mc'Donald? '''Bridgette: '''No może musimy iść w przeciwną stronę? '''LeShawna: '''Nie wydaje mi się. '''Li'''ndsay: '''A dlaczego ci się to nie wydaje. '''LeShawna: '''Ponieważ tam jest dział ze zdrową żywnością. '''Cody: '''A oni poszli właśnie tam. '''Artur: '''No to wygraną mamy praktywnie w kieszeni '''Brooke: '''No raczej tak. '''LeShawna: '''Nie chwalmy dnia przed zachodem słońca. Musimy jeszcze znaleźć Mc"Donald '''Vera: '''Ej ludzie widze! '''Lindsay: '''Tak to Mc"Donald! '''Chris: '''Gratuluje wam wiecie że wygraliście! '''Vera: '''Niem wylece hura! '''Artur: '''I my również nie! '''Chris: '''Czekajcie. Wydawające Sknery przegrywają. Idźcie na Plac Główny czeka was ceremonia. '''Alejandro: '''Hehe. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Dawno was nie widziałem ludzie. Eva to twoja pierwsza ceremonia. Ok nie przeciągam. #Gwen #Heather #Courtney #Trent #Tyler #Duncan #Noah #Sierra '''Sierra: '''Uff już się bałam. '''Duncan: '''Dalej w grze. '''Eva: '''CO? KTO ŚMIAŁ NA MNIE GŁOSOWAĆ!!! '''Beth: '''Khe,Khe Proszę nie. '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla ... Evy. Wybacz Beth ale wylatujesz. '''Beth: '''Tak skończyła się moja przygoda pa. '''Heather: '''Pa. Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time